


Welcome to My Basement

by mischievousandplayfulV



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Heathers mentioned, M/M, Mutual Pining, Song Fic Kinda, Song: Candy Store Heathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischievousandplayfulV/pseuds/mischievousandplayfulV
Summary: Michael Mell likes to get in character when singing. The thing is that he doesn't let anyone know that he has a "DIVA TIME" playlist that he plays when he's alone. Not even Jeremy who right now is at play rehearsal, since he is alone he plays a song that he loves. Candy Store is played while Michael dances, sings and wears high heels. Little does he know that someone is watching him from his door to the basement. One thing leads to another. Kisses are involved too.Is this how you write summaries?





	Welcome to My Basement

**Author's Note:**

> First contribution to the fandom that sucked my soul in.  
> Who else is a sucker for boys in heels dancing and singing?  
> Sorry if the characters are a bit too OC.

It was one of those rare days when Michael was completely alone in his basement. Not in a “my best friend left me for popularity kind of thing”, it was just that Jeremy was at play rehearsal with Christine since she and himself convinced him to join. He was really talented, both in acting and singing, even if Jeremy would say otherwise. Michael wasn’t sure what show they were going to put this year, Jeremy probably told him when he was high the other day, he just didn't remember. 

Michael was just relaxing, placing food and vintage drinks around the bean bags for later eating, he also had some games ready to be played by him. He took off his red hoodie and headphones, putting the hoodie in the laundry clothes section on his floor, he never left without it and the teenager stink was more than noticeable. He placed the headphones at a table not far and took the phone out connecting it to the speakers. Since Jeremy wasn't going to be stopping by anytime soon, if he did he would die, he put a song playlist called DIVA TIME and went to change clothes. “Too Cool” came on, don't judge him, Camp Rock was an awesome movie. He put on his CREEPS sweater which brought a few bad memories with it, but it was way too comfortable to get rid off. He stayed in his boxers which, not that you would be interested, were kinda short and tight, it made his ass look great anyway.

Considering he made this playlist and “Too Cool” was on, he knew exactly which song was going to come next. He really liked getting into character when songs came on, mostly when he was alone though. He took out a hidden shoe box from the back of his closet and took out a pair of heels, this had a story. Few months ago, after the whole squip problematic, him and Jeremy were having a normal conversation, it somehow ended up with Jeremy making fun of his height.

“Maybe if you were as tall as me you would be able to see that poster over there.”, Jeremy had said.

“What are you talking about?”, he said back. “You’re only like a one inch taller than me.”

“Did somebody say something? I can't hear I'm too tall.”, Jeremy said fake looking around.

“I’m sorry that not all of us have tree height in our DNA.”

“I think someone's just jealous~”  
“Am not.”

“Maybe you should wear high heels.”

And that's how he ended up in Payless getting a pair of black high heels, or high tiny boots he didn't know the technical name, that looked quite good if he could add. Some days later he invited Jeremy over to his house while he was wearing the heels. The look on his face was priceless. Michael started laughing loudly, while Jeremy was just staring at him with a bit of a blush, he was probably just embarrassed, or, well, that's the only thing that he would let his brain accept.

“Sometimes i forget that you take things way to literally.”, Jeremy said after giggling for a bit, trying to not sound too nervous.

“Did somebody say something? I can't hear I'm too tall.”

“Ha ha ha, using my own words against me, can we play video games now?”

“Sure”, they sat down and started up the game, Michael threw his legs over at Jeremy's lap and said, “According to this article that i read online, guys find it hotter when girls use high heels. Do you think that that science can work on guys too so that I can get laid?”

“Umm.. I think so?”, Jeremy answered blushing heavily, trying to not picture Michael with someone else. He got jealous easily, not that he was.

“I'm just joking with you Jere-bear. Two reasons why that's not true, my already love interest is not interested in me and second who would want to date me.”

“Don't say that about yourself man, you are a cool and great guy, if someone didn't want to date you I don't know what would be wrong with him.”, Jeremy almost added that he was really hot and cute to that conversation.

“Thanks bro.”, he said with a sad knowing smile. “Anyway, this was just for fun, I'm going to return them tomorrow or something.”

Time skip to now, he never did, he kinda digs them, plus, they made Jeremy blush so that's a yes in his book. He started putting them on and stood up, time for the basement show. He moved to where the bean bags where and sat down waiting for the cue.

Are we gonna have a problem?  
You gotta bone to pick?  
You've come so far why now are you pulling on my dick?

If he wasn't such sucker for Heather, he would find this quite insulting and relatable to be truthful. They were the opposite of each other's personality, which just made everything more fun, getting to act like something he's not. He stood up and started singing along to each word. Here comes his favorite part.

Listen up BIATCH!

He started moving his hips along to each beat that hit the next part. He put emphasis on every word. He took his vintage soda when the part buying stuff came.

I like!  
Skipping gym.

Too relatable.

Scaring her.  
Screwing him.

That was a fun scene to imagine with Christine and Jeremy, he didn't hold any grudges towards Christine though, he loved her, plus, she and Jeremy broke up after like two weeks of being together. He gave a high kick when it mentioned the nerd part, he could imagine Chloe doing that to him and Jeremy before they became friends. He kept dancing like nobody was watching since nobody was watching. Just a dude having fun in high heels, boxers and a great beat sassy song. Well, the moment was kind of short lived since a voice joined his at a part.

Welcome to my candy store!

He quickly turned around and saw a blushy faced Jeremy with a smirk on his face. Damn him and his heart melting smirk. He was hoping for the floor to just swallow him whole like right now, he couldn’t hide, it was his basement after all. Jeremy got closer to him as Michael shrank more into his sweater, he was super self conscious right now. Heathers was now playing in the background, but Michael could only focus on the eyes scanning him right now. Jeremy is going to leave him, he probably thinks he is disgusting for acting like this, or, well, he will make fun of this moment for the rest to his life.

“Jeremy...what are you doing here?”, he laughed very awkwardly. “Get it Heere, like you last...”

“Hey Michael,”, Jeremy said as he got way too close to him. Gay thoughts leave, this is a no homo zone. “let me tell you a story.” they both sat down, each in their bean bag. Michael wrapped his arms around his exposed legs trying to cover them with the sweater.

“Sure buddy, what do you want to tell me?”, he was either getting really lucky with a different subject or maybe this was escalating to something worse.

“You see I was at play rehearsal with Christine, which ended up being cancelled since Mr. Reyes had to work at the Hobby Lobby. So Christine told me “You should go hang out with Michael.” So i decided to just come by, the problem was that you didn't respond to any of my texts. I still decided to come to see if you were here and what do i find, well, you dancing in a very sensual way with tight no leaving anything to the imagination boxers while wearing those super attractive heels.”

From all the ways that this conversation could have gone, this was the most unexpected one. Did he misunderstood him or does he doing this turns him on? Jeremy, after letting all his thoughts out went silent and started really blushing, like more than before, is that even possible? 

“So Jeremy,”, Michael said as he stood up and went to where his friend was. “if i understood correctly,”, he grabbed his shirt to make him look at him. “you think i look hot like this and you want to tap my ass.”

“YES….i mean no I mean kinda.”, Jeremy started stuttering like a mess, all of his short lived confidence had just disappeared. He was handling it pretty well if you considered that Michael was his crush for a few years now. After he found out that what he felt for Michael, he came to an understanding that it was nothing new, it was just hiding. Everything was going well until Michael sat straight up in his lap.  
“Hey bro,”, Michael said against his ear. “i kinda want it too.” Jeremy’s breath was all gone by this point. He had Michael in his lap staring at him dreamily, himself back may he add.

“This is like the weirdest way to find out that we are into each other in more than a friendly way.”, Jeremy stated.

Michael started laughing like crazy, all of the lusty moment gone. “Let me try this then. Jeremy, my best friend of about 13 years now, I've had a big gay crush on you since like I first saw you, well technically older, it's the same though. You're probably the reason why I found out I was gay in the first place. Would you give me the honor of being my beautiful shy boyf to my riend?”

“Of course I’ll be your boyf Michael, that’s what I been wanting for a while now.”

Michael’s eyes were filled with love and adoration as he said, “Give me a second to process all of this. Did we just become boyfriends without all the anxiety of asking each other?”

“Yeah...I guess.”

“I was sure that it was gonna be way harder than it actually was.”

Jeremy smiled up at Michael as they shared a nice hug, they looked deep into each other's eyes for a while enjoying the presence of the other. As they were about to lean in Michael moved back for a second. Jeremy sported a worried look on his face thinking that he did something wrong.

“Don’t worry your pretty face Jere, I just need to get rid of these heels, they are killing me. I don't understand how girls do it.”

Jeremy started giggling and gave Michael some space to change as he answered back. “True.” He took a swig from a red mountain dew that was laying around as he thought about something. “Wait...he has had a crush on me for years….”, Jeremy thought surprised.

“Hey Mike.”

“Yeah Jeremy.”  
“How come I never found out that you had a thing for me?”, Jeremy asked putting down the soda.

“You are one oblivious fucker Jeremy Heere, plus, Christine was a way more important subject in your life at the moment.”, Michael told him as a matter of fact as he went to put the heels back in the closet.

“Not true, you have and will always be my favorite person in the world.”, Jeremy said with a pouty face.

“Yeah I know, love you too.”, Michael sighed as he walked back to the bean bags.

“All the homo?”

“All the homo my bro.”, he answered back with a grin.

“I can't believe that it took me such a long time to find out that I loved you, all it took was a conversation with myself after “dating” Christine for two weeks. ”

“How did dating her open your eyes Miah?”, Michael was curious, could you blame him? Michael was munching on some popcorn as he paid attention. 

“Well...I would be with her and it just didn’t feel special. It was more like a friendship kinda going out. I would think about you, something like, “Michael would understand this”, “Michael would like this”, and so on. We broke up since Christine didn't feel it either, I’m pretty sure that she knew though.”

“Oh...Well at least we are together now so lets make up for the time lost.”

Michael sat on his lap again and took his glasses off and placed them on the table. It was way easier to kiss if you don't have them piercing your eyes. Jeremy placed his hands around Michael’s neck as Michael grabbed his face to move it closer. Their faces were really red now. They closed their eyes and shared a quick, but nice kiss. They smiled as they put their heads together laughing quietly. I guess the sweater was going to bring good memories now, it was time to replace the old ones. Now if you excuse them, they are going to have some fun.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Christine was the one that convinced Jeremy to go to Michael's when they cancelled play rehearsal. She had a feeling that something special was going to happen to her OTP. She helped Jeremy realize that what he felt for Michael was more than friendship.  
> Thanks for reading :)  
> Please comment if you have any suggestions to improve it or requests.  
> If you would like to make any fanart (why i don't know), please send it to me I would love to see it.


End file.
